I Ship Wars Round 1
by Yaholy
Summary: Ficlets e Drabbles escrita para o 1 Ship Wars do forum Ledo Engano. Time Pinhãozinho
1. Sobre Ciumes e Sirigaitas

Fic escrita para o** I Ship Slash War** do fórum Ledo Engano.

**Round 1**: Albus/Scorpion x Sirius/Remus

**Time:** Pinhãozinho

Sobre Ciumes e Sirigaitas

Scorpius não tinha culpa de ser ciumento. Assim como não tinha culpa se seu namorado ser ninguém menos que Albus Severus Potter, filho do herói do mundo mágico, revelação como apanhador da sonserina, um talento nato em poções e como se ele não precisasse de mais nada, ela um dos garotos mais lindos da escola. E essa opinião de Scopius era completamente imparcial.

E pelo motivo de _eu não quero magoar minha família_, e _não sei como eles vão reagir_, Scorpius Malfoy não podia pular no pescoço de cada oferecida que dava em cima de Al. E foi exatamente por conta de uma dessas oferecidas eles tiveram ma das brigas mais sem sentido da existência de todas as brigas sem sentido. Scorpius tinha mais que o direito de deixar uma Corvinal oferecida careca, e uma sirigaita grifinória cheia de espinhas por encostarem no seu namorado.

O problema é que Albus não parecia não concordar muito com o ponto de vista do namorado, e começou um discurso de meia hora sobre como Scorpius não deveria ser tão ciumento, ou como era nem um pouco educado deixar meninas carecas. E como os dois ainda estavam mantendo o namoro escondido, ele não poderia ter crise de ciúmes a toa. Obviamente que o loiro discordou. E quando menos perceberam já estavam discutindo exatamente como um casal de namorados. E depois de falarem mais do que realmente queriam, ele decidiram que seria melhor ficarem um tempo sem se falarem.

E se tinha algo pior que brigar com Al era a possibilidade de ficar sem Al nenhum. E nada como uma briga com o namorado para fazer um sonserino engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas. Principalmente se seu namorado também era sonserino e tão cabeça dura quanto ele.

Scorpius cruzou o salão comunal da sonserina e se dirigiu ate o dormitório decidido a fazer as pazes e prometer o que fosse necessário para que Al deixasse tudo de lado. Nem que passasse a azarar uma ou outra sirigaita da grifinória pelas costas e sem que Al estivesse perto no processo. E jurar que não tinha feito absolutamente nada.


	2. Todo Potter tem sua fraqueza

Filclet escrita para o **I Ship War do Forum Ledo Engano.**

**Round I**. Albus/Scopius x Sirius/Remus

**Time:** Pinhãozinho.

Todo Potter tem sua fraqueza

"Não, essa foi a última vez." Albus disse em um tom decidido. "Não até você aprender a controlar o seu ciúme. Ele olhou para o garoto encostado na parede ao seu lado. Scorpius ficava absolutamente adorável quando estava zangando, mas ele não deveria ceder. "Aquela garota não fez nada, ela está careca Scorpius e eu não faço a menor idéia de como explicar porque você azarou a coitada."

"Que tal contar que ela perdeu os cabelos por dar em cima do namorado alheio?" O loiro devolveu num tom seco enquanto brincava com a gravata.

"E posso saber quem é a pessoa que eu estou namorando?" Albus perguntou usando um tom semelhante ao que Scorpiu usou, sem se levantar da cadeira.

"Meu!" A voz do Malfoy saiu mais alta do que ele esperava.

"Eu achei que a gente tivesse terminado." Albus disse de forma displicente.

"Olha só Albus Potter, eu já me arrependi, eu não gosto dessas sirigaitas dando em cima de você. E mesmo assim vim aqui pedi desculpas e prometer que vou tentar me controlar."

"Até quando Scorpius? Eu já disse ainda não posso contar pra minha família, e você com esse ciúmes logo vai dar outra crise, não vai demorar toda para que a escola toda fique sabendo. E isso chegaria até o ouvido da minha família.

"Eu sinceramente não sei porque esse segredo todo." Scorpius disse ao começar a se aproximar de Al.

"Você não entende..." Al começou a dizer. Mas parou quando sentiu as mãos do outro garoto acariciarem seus cabelos. E nesse instante Albus Severus Potter soube que estava perdido.

"Entendo que o seu problema é com o fato de eu ser um Malfoy, não tem nada com o fato de eu ser um garoto." Albus fechou os olhos com o contato.

"Também sei que o problema é que você não quer machucar sua mãe depois do que nossos pais aprontaram." O garoto de cabelos negros respirou fundo ao sentir a respiração do seu namorado perto de sua orelha.

"Você sabe o que o profeta vai dizer..." A voz de Albus saiu fraca, quase como um sussurro.

"Que nós somos irmãos?" Scorpius disse num tom zombeteiro. "O fato de nossos pais terem se casado não faz da gente irmãos Al." O garoto loiro deu uma leve mordida na orelha do namorado. "E você adora quando as pessoas dizem que você se parece com seu pai, é mais um ponto para semelhança, ambos tem um fraco enorme por Malfoys."

E antes que tivesse a chance de reclamar ouviu mais uma vez a voz do loiro sussurrar ao seu ouvido. "Também sei que você não quer terminar comigo, acho que nunca foi sua intenção, porque essa cara que você está fazendo não bem a cara de alguém que está com raiva do namorado." E Al sentiu seu corpo arrepiar quando sentiu os lábios do outro rapaz no seu pesco. "Definitivamente não é a reação de alguém com raiva. Mas sabe Al, se você me desculpar eu prometo..." O garoto fechou os olhos ao ouvir as promessas de Scorpius.

E por um instante ele só queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele não estava mais com raiva, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados apenas aproveitando as reações que as promessas de Al tinham sobre seu corpo.


	3. A melhor parte

Fic escrita para o** I ship war do fórum Ledo Engano.**

**Round I**. Pinhãozinho x Sirem.

**Time:** Pinhãzinho.

A melhor parte.

Al fechou os olhos e deixou a língua de seu namorado traçar seu pescoço. Ele estava bravo, ele deveria estar bravo. Mas o motivo agora já parecia tão distante. Alguma garota... Cabelos... Falta de cabelos numa garota... Ciúmes... "Scorpius." Ele gemeu quando o outro garoto mordeu levemente seu pescoço, sua voz já rouca.

"Hum..." foi tudo que conseguiu articular quando os dedos do namorado começaram abrir sua camisa. E com frustração encarou os olhos cinzas quando este se afastou um pouco.

"Ainda bravo?" O rapaz de cabelos loiros perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Se você não voltar a me beijar pode apostar que eu vou ficar." Al reclamou e sorriu ao ver o namorado se aproximar.

"Se é isso que eu tenho que fazer para que você me desculpe." Ele ouviu o namorado dizer, "Eu posso providenciar isso, e acho que posso providenciar mais coisas." E se arrepiou ao lembrar das promessas feitas por ele a alguns instantes atrás. Respirou fundo em antecipação ao perceber que Scorpius estava prestes a realizar uma delas.

Recebeu os lábios dele contra os seus num beijo profundo e exigente, enquanto seu corpo era conduzido até a camisa já estava jogada em algum lugar no chão do quarto. Viu os olhos cinzas de brilharem repletos de desejos enquanto Scorpius lançava um feitiço nas cortinas da cama.

E fechou os olhos quanto as mãos dele começaram a traçar seu corpo. Se eles fossem fazer as pazes assim todas vezes, ele faria questão de brigar com mais freqüência.

Porque a reconciliação era deliciosa.


End file.
